


Chop Chop Straw Hat

by PaperFox19



Series: Paramecia Jump [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Harem, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Such a small change in the world can shift it one way or the next. Buggy eats the Gum Gum Fruit and Luffy eats the Chop Chop fruit. In Luffy's hands, the fruit has unique potential as he seeks to become King of the Pirates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chop Chop Straw Hat

Such a small change in the world can shift it one way or the next. Buggy eats the Gum Gum Fruit and Luffy eats the Chop Chop fruit. In Luffy's hands, the fruit has unique potential as he seeks to become King of the Pirates.

Chap 1

When Shanks was a young cabin boy, just learning the ways of pirates, he had a sorta friend/rival. The boy was named Buggy, they were the same age, and they definitely had differences in opinion on what it means to be a pirate.

Buggy was all about the treasure, while Shanks was more interested in the adventure. Still, they were on the same crew and had to fight and work together at times. Among one of the hauls, Buggy found a rare treasure map, and the crew discovered one of the many devil fruits that existed in the world.

Just one bite would take away your ability to swim, but in exchange give some form of power to the holder. However, since the fruits were considered rare and valuable and could sell for a high price.

Buggy didn’t share his treasure map with the others, and while he didn’t want any power if it cost his ability to swim. The treasure map he had was for a secret treasure hidden at the bottom of the ocean. The price of the fruit intrigued Buggy though, he swapped the fruits and pretended to eat it.

“How do you feel Buggy?” someone asked him.

“Uhh, fine...” the crew groaned.

“Aww, it must have been a fake.” No one suspected a thing. Buggy had the devil fruit and the treasure map. He planned to sell the fruit to get the funds to start his own crew, and then he’d retrieve this treasure.

What he didn’t expect was that Shanks would sneak up on him, he quickly swallowed the fruit to hide it. The map he tried to hide, he got Shanks to go away, but he came back and the shock made him swallow the fruit. “Oh no,” he gasped.

The shock caused him to drop his map, the sea breeze took it away. “No!” he reached out for it and his arm suddenly stretched, adding to his sock. He screamed and lost his grip falling into the sea.

“Buggy? Buggy!” Shanks dove in and saved him. The fruit Buggy ate was the gum gum fruit, it turned his body to rubber. When one eats a devil fruit, it gives them a basic knowledge of what the fruit does, but it’s up to the holder to see how far they can take it.

Shanks saved Buggy’s life, but he lost his map and his ability to swim. So Buggy grew to hate him.

When Gol D. Roger died, it shook the world, inspiring some, and threatening others. Shanks tried to get Buggy to join his crew but he refused. “Like I’d join with the likes of you, our visions aren’t the same.” the two parted.

-x-

“And that was the last time I saw Buggy.” Shanks was telling the story with his crew at their current base. In Foosha Village, on an island in the East Blue. Shanks and his crew were quite popular among the village, they weren’t like other pirates.

They were men who valued freedom and adventure above other things. The crew spent their money on getting supplies and partying, and they took out any other pirates that came around causing trouble.

It was no surprise they became the idols for one little 7-year-old named Luffy. The boy heard their tales of grand adventures and wanted to go with them. He was inspired to become a pirate, thanks to Shanks and his men. Of course, his first thought was the best way to have an adventure was to join the crew.

Shanks wasn't having it, saying he was too young to become a pirate. Luffy wasn't about to let that stop him, so before Shanks and his crew he showed his bravery and stabbed his cheek, leaving a scar under his eye. The crew decided to celebrate Luffy's act of bravery. "To Luffy!"

"Thanks, guys!" he says, tearing up only slightly. "It didn't hurt at all."

“Liar!” Shanks smacked him.

"Shanks, won't you let me join your crew?"

“You are too young Luffy, you might be able to swim, but the seas are dangerous.”

“Aww captain, why don’t we let him come on our next voyage?” Lucky Roo asked.

“Yeah he can be our cabin boy, he hears the call of adventure.” the other men cheer.

"He can come if he takes one of your spots." That shuts them up, and they go back to partying. "Hey!" Luffy grumbles and Shanks laughs.

Another pirate Yasopp gets going. "Luffy, don't be so quick to grow up, I got a kid barely older than you. If you go out to sea before your ready, you'll find the sea can be cruel," he says.

Shanks and his men continued to tell stories, and Luffy wanted to have adventures like they did. Shanks told him that the straw hat he wears was greater than any gold or jewel in the world. It was his treasure and he could never part with it.

They were just getting to their latest tale, of when they attacked an enemy ship today. Before they could talk about there haul, a bunch of bandits came in. "So these are pirates, huh, looks like a bunch of fools to me." Their leader says, and his men chimed in.

Laughing and mocking the pirates, before demanding booze. To bad for them the pirates had already drunk the place dry. Makino tried to explain it to them, but the leader Higuma wasn't having it.

Shanks tried to appease the bandit, by offering the last bottle of booze he had, unopened. He was the leader of the bandits, with a bounty on his head, a tiny bounty even among those in the East Blue. Higuma took the bottle and smashed it over Shanks’ head, dousing him in booze.

Luffy didn’t understand. ‘Why aren’t they fighting?’ the bandit spilled food on him, laughing at how pathetic they were. The bandits left, and the crew and Shanks laughed, Makino came around to help clean Shanks up. “Why are you laughing!?” he yelled. “Why didn’t you fight them?”

"Luffy, all he did was spill booze and food on me, sometimes the only way to win is to not fight," Luffy grumbled. "See, you’ll learn when you get older, some fights aren’t worth fighting.”

“Yeah, whatever.” he had finished the plate of food Makino gave him, but he was still hungry. That’s when he saw the strange fruit sitting in the chest. He eats it, after the first bite it tasted horrible, but hunger made an excellent seasoning as he finished the fruit.

The crew realized too late. “Luffy...you didn’t...”

“Ahh, the fruit is gone!" Lucky Roo shouts in shock. The crew had stolen the fruit from an enemy ship.

“Luffy, you just ate the Chop Chop fruit, it’s a devil fruit! Eating it gives you power, but you’ll never be able to swim again!”

“What?!” Losing the ability to swim, was a painful blow for one who wanted to go out to sea. “You dumb ass!” Shanks scolded.

He didn’t let it get him too down, as his new power was kind of fun. Knives and blades could not harm Luffy now, and he could actually detach his body parts and have them float within a certain range, except his feet, they were grounded. The villagers got used to Luffy’s abilities fairly quickly as he helped Makino out doing errands and such.

The mayor scolded Luffy, saying he best be careful or he might end up losing one of his body parts. Taking the whole "you might lose your head if it wasn't attached" thing to a whole new level.

Shanks and the crew left for another adventure, leaving Luffy to sulk at the bar with Makino. Sadly the ones to return were the mountain bandits. They got their booze and spent their day mocking Shanks and his men. Luffy couldn’t take it, Shanks was his friend, and to hear the bandits mock them he snapped.

It didn’t go well…

The bandits tied him up and took him to the center of the village to publicly “punish” him for his actions. Even as they punched and kicked him Luffy still demanded they apologize for mocking Shanks. Makino got the mayor, who proceeded to offer money to save Luffy’s life, bowing his head. “Mayor...”

“Trust the old guard to know how the world works, but sorry old man. This brat pissed me off, he has to die!” 

“Stop please!” the mayor shouts. The villagers could do nothing as the bandits were armed with swords, knives, and guns. Such weapons didn’t scare pirates, which was a good thing as Shanks and the crew arrived just in time.

“I was wondering where everyone was," Shanks says. "We figured something was up when no one met us at the docks."

“So you pirates are still here, what were you cleaning the village or something.” When he mocked Shanks earlier by spilling booze and food on him, Shanks did nothing but try and clean it up, apologizing to Makino for the mess.

“Oi Luffy, I thought your punches were as powerful as pistols.” Shanks ignores Higuma.

“Not now captain.” Luffy groans under the foot of the bandit leader. Higuma laughs.

“I dunno why you're here, but you better leave before you get hurt." Shanks ignores his words again and starts to approach. "You better listen, wimp, any closer and he'll shoot your head off!"

One of Higuma's men points a gun at Shanks, but the redhead doesn't even flinch. Despite a gun aimed at his head, and the other bandits smirking and chuckling, brimming with confidence, he warns the bandit, that now that he's drawn his weapon he has to be willing to bet his life on it. The bandit didn't get it, and soon found himself shot in the head without warning by Lucky Roo, who takes a nice big bite of meat, his gun still smoking as the bandit falls down dead.

This surprises the other bandits. "These bastards fight dirty!" One of the bandits said.

“Dirty?” Yasopp states.

“Cut the crap.” Benn the first mate says. “Who do you think you are dealing with? Saints?”

“You are looking at pirates!” Shanks says.

“Shut up!” one bandit shouts. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“Listen up bandits, whether I’m splattered with booze or food, or even spit on, most of the time I’d just laugh that stuff off and forget about it.” He glares at them. “However, no matter the reason, anyone who hurts my friend has to pay!”

Luffy couldn’t believe it, he finally understood what Shanks was trying to tell him at the bar. Higuma ordered the attack, which proved pointless as Benn steps out and defeats all of his men on his own. “Oh wow!” Luffy was in awe.

“Don’t get cocky bandit.” he points his massive rifle at him. “If you want to be a challenge for us, try bringing a warship.”

Higuma now filled with terror, and Luffy with amazement, the bandit leader tried to make excuses blaming Luffy for this. Shanks wasn’t hearing it. “You are a wanted man, aren’t you?” Higuma freaked and quickly used a smoke bomb to escape.

Shanks the cool, collected, powerful captain proceeded to freak out. “Oh no, he got Luffy. Crap I let my guard down! What are we gonna do?” Benn couldn’t help but smile. As much as Shanks teased Luffy the captain really did love him as much as anyone else on the crew.

Higuma once again confused stupidity with brilliance, as he tried escaping by sea, unaware of the dangers it possessed. Luffy glared. “You jerk let me go! Chop Chop Pistol!” Luffy managed to fire his fist out and hit Higuma but it didn’t do a lot of damage being so young. Higuma stabbed Luffy and tossed him out to sea to die.

The stab didn’t do a thing but the sea….yeah this wasn’t good. Higuma didn’t have long to question why stabbing Luffy did nothing to hurt him as the Master of the Coast appeared and promptly gobbled him up.

Luffy's thrashing attracted the attention of the sea king who promptly swam over to devour Luffy too. His actions, however, were stopped by Shanks, who gave up his arm to protect Luffy. Using some Haki, he scared the sea beast off, but even with the threat gone Luffy still cried. "I'm in your debt Luffy, Makino told us what happened." He held the boy tight. "You fought for us."

He clung to Shanks crying, unable to form the words. Shanks acted like nothing was wrong. “Hey you are safe now, don’t cry. Come on you’re a brave man.”

“But...Shanks!” he cried. “Your arm!”

“It’s only an arm, it’s no big deal. You were more important.” Luffy still cried.

-x-

After some rest and recovery, the pirates were ready to leave, for good this time. His crew was working on gathering supplies for the voyage. “So you are leaving.”

“Yeah, we’ve been using this place as our base for a long time, but now we must part ways.” he smiles at Luffy. “Bet you’ll miss me huh?”

“Well, yeah, but I won't ask you to take me with you anymore," he says. "I've decided to become a pirate on my own."

“Bleh, I wasn’t gonna ask you anyway.” he teases Luffy sticking his tongue out at him. “You’ll never be a pirate.”

“I will to!” Luffy shouts. The men watch with knowing smirks. “Someday, I’m gonna gather a crew even greater than yours, and I’ll find the greatest treasure in the world, and I’m gonna be King of the Pirates! I’ll show you!” Luffy declares.

“Oh, you're gonna surpass us huh?" he smiles, taking off his hat. "In that case..." he places his hat on Luffy's head. "I'll leave this hat with you."

Luffy was stunned. “You can give it back to me once you’ve become a great pirate.” This gesture touched Luffy. He knew how precious this hat was to Shanks, he couldn’t help but cry again. It was a promise between men.

They left, leaving behind the tales and lessons to Luffy. Some Makino didn't feel appropriate for a 7-year-old but what was done was done. Benn passed on a valuable lesson, how weapons were just tools, it was mastery and understanding that was the true weapon. "Luffy even your own body can be a weapon, on the sea every skill you possess may decide life or death." Luffy took that to heart as well.

-x-

Luffy’s grandfather showed up one day, not pleased with Luffy’s desire to become a pirate. Monkey D. Garp was a hero to the marines, and he wanted his grandson to become a strong marine. He put the boy through terrifying training to toughen him up.

The devil fruit didn't surprise him in the slightest, having seen plenty in his day. He was a busy man, however, so he decided to leave Luffy in the capable hands of mountain bandits….okay not his best idea.

Curly Dadan was the leader of these bandits and had no connection to Higuma, but Luffy being 7 didn't see much of a difference and quickly voiced his dislike of Mountain Bandits to them. "Oi you little brat!" Dadan quickly turned on Garp. "Not another one, we having troubles with Ace as it is."

“You will look after Luffy, or I’ll arrest you.” Dadan flinched. “By the way where is Ace.”

Ace was a young man with black hair and freckles, he said hello to Luffy by spitting on him. This, of course, pissed the boy off and the two glared at each other. Garp left shortly after, telling the bandits to raise Luffy into a fine marine for him. "I'll be back, so if Luffy and Ace aren't taken care of, I'll be taking care of you personally," Garp warned cracking his knuckles.

Dadan cursed, Garp had her over a barrel on this. Luffy didn’t want to live with Dadan or mountain bandits, you couldn’t really blame him after all that happened with Higuma. “Tch, like you have a choice, you can either stay here or starve to death.”

Ace had apparently hunted something, enjoying a nice piece of juicy meat. Luffy salivated and wanted some. “Brat, you will do fine with rice and water!” Dadan scolded. Ace finished his meal and quickly left, so Luffy followed.

“Ace, I’m not mad about you spitting on me, it’s not something to get worked up over. Can we be friends?” Taking to heart what Shanks taught him. Ace doesn’t respond but quickly ditches Luffy.

This started a long three months of Ace leaving the bandits hideout and Luffy following him only to get ditched or left behind. Luffy was nothing if not persistent. He eventually followed Ace to his secret spot and found out a lot of new things.

One; Ace had a friend named Sabo, Two; the two were partners in crime, having stolen a bunch of treasure, Three; they both wanted to be pirates just like him, and Four; they didn't take their hideout being discovered lightly.

The two quickly tied Luffy to a tree and plotted to kill him, even revealing a large knife. They couldn't take any chances, as Ace had just stolen from the Bluejam Pirates, making a major haul, but it put a huge target on their backs. They couldn't risk anyone knowing about their secret spot. "Idiot, this is your fault I thought you said you lost him?"

“I did, I thought I did, he keeps following me he’s a pest.”

"I'm Luffy, what's your name?" he asked Sabo, and the blonde introduced himself out of habit. Ace and Sabo went back and forth on who was gonna kill him with the knife before Luffy laughed. “You can’t kill me with a knife.”

“Huh? Why not?”

“Because I ate the Chop Chop fruit knives can’t hurt me.”

"Really?" Sabo was curious and Luffy told him to go ahead. He tried cutting Luffy and sure enough, the blade didn't hurt him, no pain or blood. "Amazing!"

Ace smirked. “So you ate a devil fruit, that means you can’t swim right?” Thus Luffy began to scream and freak out, much to the annoyance of Ace. His freak out alerted Porchemy and a small band of the Bluejam pirates who were looking for them.

They untied Luffy and hid in some bushes. This didn’t last long as Luffy got caught. “Ace, Sabo, help me!”

‘That idiot!’ they think. Porchemy smirks. “You know Ace and Sabo, do you know where they stash their treasure.” Luffy tried to lie, but he was a terrible liar. He was so bad even Porchemy was shocked. “He knows, we’ll just have to get it out of him.” They take Luffy away, to torture the information out of him.

Ace and Sabo act quickly, but not in saving Luffy but instead moving their treasure to a new spot. It took many hours, but they finally had it all moved. “Not even Luffy knows about this spot!” Ace cheers.

‘Ace, do you wanna be friends?' Luffy's words and smile haunted him. "He'll be fine, he probably already told them where the treasure is." he didn't want to think what would happen when the Pirates went to the old spot and found it empty.

Sabo went to check on it just to be sure. However the pirates weren’t at the old spot, they were still looking. Wondering all over the Gray Terminal to find Ace and Sabo. The horrible realization sank in and Sabo rushed back to Ace. ‘No way, he couldn’t have, all this time...no way, no way, no way!’

“Ace!” Sabo shouts reaching their new spot.

“Oh Sabo, are the pirates tearing up the old place now?” he asked. Sabo was sweating a look of rage and terror on his face.

“No...” he says, trying to catch his breath.

“What do you mean no?”

“Ace, all this time, I figured he would crack because he’s kind of an idiot, but he didn’t...” Sabo started to cry. “All this time, they’ve been torturing him and he never talked!” Ace’s heart sank.

-x-

Porchemy was indeed torturing Luffy. He tried to stab the boy’s hands and feet to try and get him to talk but that didn’t work. He was fully intending on cutting Luffy all over till he talked, but because of his devil fruit that wouldn’t work. So he tied Luffy up and strung him up and proceeded to beat him like a punching bag.

The boy was beaten and bruised, his body swollen in various places, he was so worn out he didn’t have the strength to scream anymore. Before they could kill Luffy, Ace and Sabo burst in and rescued him. They didn’t leave without a few scrapes and wounds of their own. Ace showing his bad habit of not running from a fight.

Sabo did his best to path everyone up. “Why didn’t you talk?” Ace asked. “These guys are pirates, they have no problem killing women or children, that’s the kind of type they are.”

“If I talked, you wouldn’t like me.” his words took Ace by surprise. “I don’t like the bandits, and I can’t go back to my village. You are all I have.”

"So...you are happy I'm alive?" Luffy didn't know it yet, but Ace was the son of the former King of the Pirates, Gol D. Roger himself. All his life he was told a child of Roger's would be the spawn of the devil and should be purged from the world.

"Yes, I want to be with Ace," he says. Ace hugs him.

“You are still an idiot and a crybaby.”

“Shut up, you try being tortured for hours!” Luffy snaps back.

“Now now, you two.” Sabo had to break up before the two fought and opened up their wounds. The boys moved into Dadan’s place for protection from the pirates, much to the horror of the bandits themselves.

Luffy wanted to learn how to fight, how to use a knife, and how to fight hand to hand. Ace and Sabo taught him what they knew but they were barely older than he was. Asking just anyone on Gray Terminal could be dangerous. Fighting wild animals could only teach so much.

Their bond did grow stronger, to the point they stole some of Dadan's sake and shared the sake cups of brotherhood, that even if their blood was different from this point on they are brothers.

Much to their horror that’s when Garp showed back up. “So there is another brat I need to take under my wing.” Garp was a bit more hands on for their training, having taken a leave from the marines.

There was a certain set of skills taught to those under the world government. The 6 Powers; Shave, Iron Body, Paper Art, Moon Walk, Finger Pistol, and Tempest Kick. One could achieve a higher status as a marine by learning these techniques. Like with devil fruits and haki one can be taught the basics but how far they take it is up to the user.

Garp made sure to drill the basics into the boys during his time with them. Ace thought about running away, but Luffy chose to stay. “Are you crazy?”

"I want to get stronger, if I can learn these techniques I can master another weapon." it was a shock, especially coming from Luffy. "Besides just cause, we learn these techniques doesn't mean we have to become Marines," he says with a chuckle. The boys trained and trained, it wasn't till Garp announced that he was gonna take them to a navy base to train did they escape into the forest.

“Well my leave is almost over, I’ll bring them to HQ next time.” He left and the boys continued to train for their dream of becoming pirates. Luffy found a set of three matching daggers, the guards and handles looked cool but the blades were clearly nothing more than decoration. They couldn’t fight with these, but Luffy wanted each of them to keep one.

“These blades are kinda like us, though we may be weak now, we’ll sharpen our skills and get stronger.” Luffy had some pretty good ideas at times. Luffy shared his stories of Shanks, and Makino even came by to teach them basic knowledge they would need.

Sadly a series of unfortunate events forced the brothers to part, Sabo’s past came back to haunt him and he was forced to return to his horrible family.

Despite coming from the noble line, Sabo didn't share the same views as others around him. As in order to prepare for the celestial dragons who would be visiting soon, they decided to burn Gray Terminal to the ground. They tricked Porchemy into starting a wildfire that spread fast and far, and locked him out and left him to die.

As people burned and screamed, no one behind the barrier cared, in fact, the children hoped they would die quickly as to not disturb their tea time. This was the corruption of the Goa Kingdom…

This darkness that stood out in the light was suffocating Sabo couldn't handle it. He made sure Ace and Luffy were alive and left them a letter setting out to sea on his own. His only mistake was setting sail next to a Celestial Dragon ship. They didn't care he was a child, to them he was a lowly commoner and how dare a commoner sail there ship next to theirs. They set his ship on fire and proceeded to blast him with a cannon.

Sabo was lost, not even a body was found. Ace and Luffy were forced to deal with the fact he was probably dead. The pain of this lost brought them together, and pushed them to get even stronger.

As Luffy grew up he developed some...interesting habits that Ace had to put up with. Once he was old enough he went out on his own pirate journey, promising to meet up with Luffy once he got his first bounty, but as a parting gift, he left Luffy a strong knife. “Make sure you keep practicing your knife skills Luffy.”

“I will!” Ace left, but it would still be 3 years before Luffy set sail on his own journey.

To be continued


	2. The Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 The Journey Begins

Time passed and Luffy had grown into a fine young man, and he believed to be a fine pirate. He was tall and lean, wearing a straw hat, a red vest, with small knives hidden underneath it. He often kept his vest open, exposing his fine pecs and rock hard abs. Luffy wore shorts without underwear, so his cock and balls made a prominent bulge in the front of his shorts. He wore a belt, with four dagger holders, and two storage pouches. He wears sandals.

His training had made him deceptively strong, his knife skills were excellent, and he was a Six Powers master. He was quite skilled with his devil fruit power as well. Everything he learned Luffy considered it another tool in becoming a pirate. His knife skills, he considered his First Blade, what he would use to test his opponents. His devil fruit he considered his second blade, he would use against worthy opponents. The Six Powers is what he considered his third blade, and what he would use against much stronger opponents.

No point using a battle axe against a mouse after all. This didn’t mean he would not use his powers, but he’d use the proper tool for the job.

-x-

It was Luffy’s sailing day, Garp was gonna be coming to collect Luffy in a few days so it was time for him to get out now while he still had a chance. A ship was prepared nothing grand but the same starter boat Ace had. The locals gave Luffy some supplies and Luffy put his portion of the treasure on it.

The bandits wanted to go see Luffy off but Dadan said no. “If we roll into town it will just scare everyone. This is Luffy’s day lets not ruin it.” Speak of the devil.

Luffy appeared in the door way. “Hey, Dadan!” he says. “I still hate mountain bandits!” he says, causing Dadan to get mad. “But I like you guys. See you later!” Dadan cried, touched by Luffy’s words and smile.

Luffy had everything he needed he just needed to set sail, a few good byes with a scolding from the mayor and Luffy set off. “Thanks everyone, I’m off to become King of the Pirates!”

“Good luck Luffy!” everyone cheered.

“Disgraceful, cheering a pirate!” the mayor scolded.

Luffy was greeted by another old friend, the Lord of the Coast, looking as vicious as always. “I remember you, I’m not the same as I was back then!” the beast roared at him and Luffy pulled back a punch. “Chop Chop Rocket!”

He launched from the boat, and punched the beast hard, shattering his teeth. He floated back down to his feet and reattached.

-x-

Luffy was enjoying the nice breeze and the sun shine, even though just nearby a wild whirlpool was raging. “Well this isn’t good.” As luck would have it a party liner was nearby. He grabbed some stuff and used Moon Walk before his ship was swallowed up.

He snuck on the ship and into the galley, thankfully the lookouts were more focused on the whirlpool and the approaching pirate ship. The ship belonged to Alvida. She was a small fish but she had a bounty, she was known for attacking pleasure ships and cargo. “Who’s the most beautiful in all the seas?”

“You are Lady Alvida!” her men said.

“That’s right! Get moving boys, rob them blind!” she ordered. Among her men was a small boy named Coby. He was the crews chore boy/punching bag, he wasn’t there of his own free will, he didn’t want to be a pirate. “Coby!”

“Yes ma’am.” he said nervously.

“You better be pulling your weight this time, or you get the club!”

“Not the club!” he cried. Her pirates charged jumping the ship, though Coby took some convincing literally getting her foot to his ass.

While her men collected loot from the passengers Coby went down to the galley and found Luffy. “Hmm?”

“Quick you have to hide!” Coby says.

“Why?”

“This ship is being raided by pirates.”

“Pirates huh?” Luffy bit into an apple. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.” he tossed Coby an apple. “Aren’t you one of the pirates?”

“I don’t want to be, I actually want to be a marine.” he felt oddly calm around Luffy.

“Then how’d you end up with pirates?”

Coby blushed. “You see...” It happened about 2 years ago, Coby had gone to go fishing one day, but instead of getting on his fishing boat he got on a pirate boat by accident. Alvida decided to keep him instead of killing him, and he’s been their slave ever since. “It’s been horrible, I don’t even have the courage to escape.”

“Wow you are dumb and a coward.” Luffy’s words hit the nail on the head.

“Its okay my shipmates say a whole lot worse.” he looks at the boy in a straw hat. “What about you?”

“Me, I’m a pirate, I’m Luffy nice to meet ya.” he says with a grin.

“You are a pirate!” Coby shouts.

“That you Coby?” Three of Alvida’s men came down to the galley. “You better not be slacking off.”

“Who the hell is this guy?”

“He’s no one, he doesn’t have anything! We can go!” One of the men punched Coby and knocked him to the ground.

“Shut up, you don’t tell us what to do.” they drew their swords.

“This guy is strange, lets bring him to the captain.” they noticed Luffy’s knives.

“No please!” Coby tried to stop them.

“You little brat!” the big guy tried to swing his sword and slash Coby, but he didn’t get the chance as Luffy cut in and knocked him flat with a single punch.

“Why you?!” the other two charged, and Luffy blocked them with his knives. In an instant he could read their strength, and he quickly disarmed them, knocking their blades into the ceiling. “You...you’ll pay for that.” they grabbed their unconscious friend and ran for it.

“Quickly Luffy, you gotta run, they are gonna get Alvida and she’s gonna come after you.”

“Coby, you said you wanted to be a marine right?”

“Uh yeah?”

“Then you should join them, and become the best marine you can be.” he says and gives the boy a smile. “I think you are braver than you know.” Coby blushed. It was his dream to be a marine.

“Hey Luffy what’s your dream?”

“Me? I’m gonna become King of the Pirates!” he says.

“What?!” the boy cried out. “That means you are going after the great treasure, the legendary One Piece, and are gonna be going to sail in the most dangerous sea the Grand Line!”

“Yep, I’m just starting out, but I want a big ship, and an awesome crew!”

“That’s crazy, that sea has claimed so many lives, its suicide to go there.”

“It doesn’t matter, I made a promise on this hat to chase my dream no matter what, and if I die, then I die.” Luffy says. Coby was amazed at his words. The conviction, the determination, he knew the danger and wasn’t gonna let it stop him. He thought about the past two years, how he was too scared to run away out of fear of Alvida finding him.

They left the galley and snuck back over to Alvida’s ship. Luffy was planning on stealing a boat. “I really want to become a marine, and catch pirates like Alvida.” he says.

“Who are you gonna catch Coby?” Alvida and her men came out and surrounded the two. Her men had informed her of a strange strong guy wielding blades. “You aren’t pirate hunter Zoro. Who are you?”

“Zoro?” Luffy blinked. “I’m Luffy, I’m a pirate.”

“A pirate huh? Is it just you?”

“It’s just me for now, but soon I’ll have a ship and a crew. I think ten guys might be a good start.”

“Well if you’re a pirate, and we are not under the same flag, that would make us enemies.”

“Hey Coby, who’s this fat old lady?”

“YOU BRAT! KILL HIM!” Alvida roared.

Her men charged but Luffy had a pretty good gauge of their strength, even though he was out numbered Luffy was handling Alvida’s men with ease. Coby was amazed.

“Who the hell is this guy!?” Alvida shrieked.

‘Luffy is so strong.’ Coby thought amazed.

“I’m Luffy nice to meet you.”

“I got you!” One of Alvida’s men charged Luffy from the back with a sword.

“Luffy no!” the sword pierced him, but no blood.

“I’m fine, swords don’t hurt me. I ate the Chop Chop fruit!” His parts separated and he punched the guy who stabbed him. “I’m a Chop Man blades don’t work on me.”

“A devil fruit power? So they aren’t just legend after all.” Alvida says.

“Wow!” Coby said amazed.

“Coby, tell this runt who I am!” he’s heard that line before, Alvida was full of herself thinking she was the most beautiful woman on the sea. So when she asked, “Who am I?” and “Who’s the most beautiful woman on the sea?” depending on the question you gave specific answers or wham hit with the bat.

“You are...you are...” he looked at Luffy. “YOU ARE THE BIGGEST COW IN ALL THE SEAS!” he shouts and Luffy laughed. Alvida saw red. “I’m not a member of your crew, I’m gonna become a marine and I’m gonna capture you!”

“Not if your dead!” She wound up her club, and swung it down.

“Well said Coby!” Luffy blocked her way, and used Iron Body to take the hit. He knocked her attack back and wound up a punch. “Chop Chop Pistol!” He hit her and his fist launched from his arm, sending her flying.

His arm reconnected. “Give Coby a ship he’s gonna be joining the marines.”

Speaking of marines, it seems the cruise ship someone sent a distress call, and the marines arrived, their guns/cannons blazing. They attacked Alvida’s ship just as Luffy and Coby were about to leave.

“There’s some marines now you can join up. I’m a pirate so I gotta go!”

“You are crazy, if I meet them like this they’ll arrest me like any other pirate.”

“Then lets go,” Coby joined him in the boat and off they went. Luffy was curious about this Zoro person, so Coby gave him the info he had.

Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, three sword-style user, said to be a demon, he was last seen locked up at a nearby marine base. To Luffy that sounded interesting, and it was a win win, Coby needed a marine base and Luffy needed new crew members.

To be continued...Chap 3 Habits and Swordsmen


End file.
